Kisei Kumo/Childhood
Kisei Kumo is a young ninja hailing from Kumogakure, in all but title. In reality, his status is that of a civilian. Although he's apprenticed under a retired ninja, Kumogakure has not formally recognized his status as a ninja because he hasn't participated in academy training. The risk the training would have posed to his health was too great for his attendance to be allowed; a decision he holds against his village. Kisei intends to infiltrate the Chunin exams in order to prove his worth as a ninja. Appearance It seems to be some kind of universal law that Kisei never assume an erect posture. He is always seen slouching to one side or crouching, without fail. He has a somewhat unattractive face, with jagged, fang-like teeth and a chronic frown. His lean, if not scrawny, body is covered in a gray-and-black jumpsuit. The clothes appear to be some secondhand goods he pieced together in imitation of real ninja wear. A black headband with a circular icon hangs askew on his forehead; it is clearly a fabrication rather than an actual Kumogakure headband. Personality A social outcast and troublemaker, Kisei's driven personality puts him at odds with the rules of society and the decisions of his elders and superiors. He hates to be ignored, by friends and elders alike, and often takes actions that simultaneously grab their attention and create great anger. Kisei is ingratiatingly annoying. He has a habit of speaking in a condescending, insulting manner, even to people he knows well and cares about. Kisei's first impressions often leave people assuming he's a flippant, antisocial and aloof person. In reality, he's actually a very loyal person who is acutely concerned with others' opinions of himself. He strongly desires the acceptance and respect of other people, but his insecurities about himself cause him to attempt to cede control of interactions from others through aggression. He likes having fun with others, but doesn't really know how to act, and so he often seems standoffish. Ironically, when others open up to him and show their emotional vulnerabilities, he becomes very sympathetic and helpful. The few friends he does have know him to be a deeply empathetic person, as he is easily moved by the plight of others. He has a great interest in puppetry and the machinations of the art. He sees it as more than a form of combat, but as a form of self expression. He enjoys tinkering with designs and models, to draw a greater understanding and appreciation for the forms of nature. History Kisei Kumo (規正 雲, lit. "Death Cloud") is technically a civilian child living in Kumogakure... well, what's left of it. The village is in dire straits. After receiving a direct hit from the Ten-tail's beast ball in the last great war, the majority of the population perished instantly. All of the infrastructure of the village was completely demolished. Even after the eventual defeat of the Juubi, it was hopelessly clear that Kumogakure had fallen from grace as a great ninja village. Kisei was found among the rubble of the ruins. His parent's blackened corpses were damaged to the point of making identification impossible. It was seen as a miracle that he was alive and relatively unharmed... until a detailed medical examination revealed a potent defect in his chakra circulatory system, which originated from a malformed liver. The organs of the infant were unable to produce chakra on their own. Left alone, the baby would perish within days as his body succumbed to chakra starvation. It was assumed he would die, and so resources were allocated to other patients in the disaster. He cried for hours as a gnawing, relentless hunger wracked his immature body. It was the mercy of a single person, Nurse Aoi Hanatsumi, that saved him. Seeing the infant bawl his eyes out, Aoi felt a protective instinct overwhelm her, and she held him close to her to console him. Unbeknownst to the Nurse Aoi, baby Kisei was sapping her chakra from her through their touch. Thanks to her, he survived the first day. And then the next. And still the next after that. The anomaly of his continued survival perplexed the doctors. He became a bit of a living legend among the ninja of his village, that he was destined for death. And so he came to be known as Kisei of Kumo. After a time, Aoi Hanatsumi adopted him and raised him as her own son. After several years of effort as a nurse and mother, Aoi was forced to retire from her practice due to her weakening health. Kisei loves his mother fiercely, but their renewed contact every day has slowly drained small amounts of Aoi's life-energy. Kisei has only recently come to realize that he is the cause of her present condition. Academy Years Kisei was disallowed from attending the rebuilt academy. His medical condition precluded him from participating in chakra control exercises, rigorous physical activity, and jutsu training. Left out of the activities and fun of his peers, he was unable to form the bonds of friendship with them. Kisei was seen as an outsider, a loner to them. This loneliness compelled him to aspire to be recognized as a ninja, to be equal to those around him. In secrecy, he would venture out of the village and into the forests surrounding the mountains to train. After stealing an academy-grade text book on chakra control, he first recognized his ability to absorb chakra from living things. As Kisei tried and repeatedly failed to scale trees using Kinobori, he realized he was not becoming fatigued from his efforts... and that the side of the tree he was practicing on was wilting. When he realized that his presence was a direct threat to the health of his surrogate mother, Kisei made the toughest choice of his life. He ran away from home and went to live in the forest. The innumerable trees and plant life of the forest provided him with an inexhaustible source of chakra for which to train with... but it was a sad, lonely life. A difficult life, for a person with no sophisticated survival training. Were it not for Kisei's discovery of a hermit living alone in the woods, he likely would have starved. The Kumo Successor The hermit's name was Yoshitsune. He explained that he was a retired ninja, and that he'd been dwelling in the forest for decades. In reality, this old man was merely a puppet being controlled by Soga Yotsugi remotely. As Kumo Kisei wolfed down bowl after bowl of rice and explained his circumstances, Soga took an avid interest in the boy and his future development. In return for service as an apprentice and dedicated effort, "Yoshitsune" agreed to privately tutor Kisei in the art of being a ninja. Kisei Kumo immediately agreed, and with Yoshitsune's encouragement, returned home to make amends with his mother and explain his absence. His mother grudgingly agreed to the arrangement, on the precondition that he always return home at least once a week to visit her and tell her about his progress and education. Eventually Aoi fully recovered, and returned to practicing medicine. Soga was not an easy master. He trained Kisei Kumo exhaustively... pushed him far beyond the limits of what would normally be possible for a person with a limited chakra supply. In just a single year of accelerated remedial training, Kisei was brought up to the level of his peers in Kumogakure. Soga taught him many skills; among them espionage, silent killing, and an advanced education in the use of chakra threads and puppetry. Kumogakure had not sent Genin to the Chunin exams in over a decade, but as a crop of new young ninja emerged, it was deliberated upon and decided that it would send a team to the event in order to raise awareness of its recovery. Obviously, as a civilian in the eyes of his village, Kisei was not selected to participate... but this fact did not deter him. After crafting a fake headband, he packed his supplies and headed for the Chunin exams. He intends to infiltrate the event and participate illegally. Kumo Kisei believes that if he can achieve victory in the event, his village will be forced to recognize him as a shinobi. The Chunin Exams Kisei walked to Konoha on foot over a few weeks of travel. After a narrow escape from a group of bandits and near-starvation, he was able to steal at meal at Ichiraku ramen on his first night in leaf village. Afterward, he dueled and defeated a ninja from Otogakure, one Koji Ishirou. He spent the next two days constructing a cunning disguise of the rock ninja- a puppet that Kisei could control internally in order to take the written exam. Kisei barely passed the written exam, but his disguise didn't fool his peers in team Otogakure, and they immediately confronted him during the second phase in the forest of death. After convincing them he was of more value to them alive and that he could assist them to victory, they conceded that revealing him to the proctors would only serve to have their team disqualified. Together, he and team Otogakure narrowly defeated team Kumogakure, but at great cost. Kisei's arms were broken, and his allies likewise suffered severe injuries. Eventually team Konoha, team Otogakure, and team Kumogakure placed in the finals, having acquired the requisite scrolls and surviving the second phase. There, Kisei fought Akemi Hyuga to a stalemate, but in the process revealed his true identity to the crowd and assembled shinobi. Naturally, his affiliation with Kumogakure brought great dishonor to the village, as it appeared as though they were involved in his violation of the rules of the exams. He was promptly disqualified and arrested. Out of respect for his efforts and as a show of distaste over his treatment in the final, Akemi Hyuga forfeited. Later, after the exams were completed and as Kisei's punishment was being decided, Soga Yotsugi (in the guise of his puppet body Yoshitsune) freed Kisei from imprisonment and spirited him out of Konoha. They travelled to Sunagakure, where Kisei received membership and protection within the Puppet Brigade. He also received support from the Mirage Corps in the form of genjutsu training by Shigeo Aizawa. Thanks to the support of these two groups, Kisei's genjutsu and puppetry were able to advanced to a higher level of expertise. Forest of Nightmares As Kisei partook in dream-based genjutsu training, the Zero-tails spirit within him began to awaken as it fed on the latent nightmares of every dreamer Kisei entered. Eventually, the spirit wrestled control of his body from Kisei, and fled with Kisei into the depths of the Forest of Death. There, it enwrapped his body in a cocoon of chakra webbing, trapping Kisei in a nightmare from which he could not awaken. It then used tendrils of chakra webbing, spread by various spider puppets, to expand its influence over the forest and draw on the life-force of the trees and animals. Kisei was forcibly used to convert the captured chakra into dark chakra as he experienced nightmares and terrors beyond reasonably comprehension. Thanks to the heroism of Akemi Hyuga, Kisei was saved from the Reibi's clutches before it could full manifest a body. Akemi fabricated a seal to bind the dark chakra within Kisei's liver. Similar in principle to the Yin seal of her mentor, this seal serves to collect the dark chakra within Kisei's body and store it within. After recovering from this traumatic experience, Kisei took to travelling the world in search of ninja-related jobs and tasks. He worked freelance for years with middling success, until he managed to score a big job related to intelligence recovery. He gained the designation "retriever" as his occupation. His frequent forays into the underworld of various cities allowed him to form connections with many smugglers and illegal traders. The amassed fortunes of his retrieval missions, and his numerous ties with the black market, enabled him to begin the next phase of his life; Tsukinoiri. Abilities Kisei prefers to fight at mid or long range. His poor skill at close-range combat puts him at great risk, and for this reason he often employs traps, deception and cunning in order to overcome the opponents who possess superior physical ability and martial skill. Chakra Vampire Kisei's body does not produce chakra on its own due to a deficiency in his liver. This complication prevents his other organs from producing chakra naturally (this serves to slow down or even halt his rate of natural healing ordinarily). Unlike Rock Lee, Kisei's chakra circulatory system is intact and he can retain chakra reserves. By coming into contact with another living thing or a focussed source of chakra, Kisei can absorb its chakra through his tenketsu and into his own body. By passing the stolen chakra through his circulatory system, he converts elementally-natured chakra into basic Yin-Yang. This increase of the flow of Yin-Yang chakra through his organs causes him to rapidly heal from injuries. If Kisei is not able to acquire other sources of chakra, he'll eventually die as his body cannibalizes its own life-energy. This condition prevented him from attending the ninja academy in Kumogakure because of the threat chakra-training and extensive physical activity posed to his health. Kisei has figured out how to extend the range of his chakra consumption through the use of chakra threads. Kisei is able to discern the elemental nature of a chakra source based on its "taste". If Kisei's chakra reserves exceed his natural capacity due to chakra absorption, the excess power causes internal injuries (in a similar fashion to a gate release). (A-rank) *'Execution by Kiss:' Kisei possesses a self-developed variation of this technique, whereby he fires a bundle of chakra threads out of his mouth and down the throat of his opponent. Unlike the version used by Fūka, Kisei does not adopt the releases or techniques of his foes, just their chakra. The benefit of this technique is that Kisei can bypass the restrictions of chakra absorption imposed by using tenketsu as a medium; he can draw out the chakra of his opponent all at once. If his chakra reserve is substantially exceeded, Kisei will suffer drawbacks similar to those imposed by a gate release. (B-rank) Bukijutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet_Technique Kugutsu no Jutsu] (傀儡の術, lit. "Puppet Technnique"): Kisei's specialization in the ninja arts is puppetry. His master, Soga Yotsugi, taught him everything he knows about the art. His main three puppets are of unusually large size; Kisei is only able to control one of these at a single time due to the chakra expenditure required to power them. If Kisei prepares a webwork of chakra threads connecting to multiple chakra sources (trees primarily), Kisei is capable of controlling two of his larger puppets for a short time. ::Hebi Kotsuzui (蛇 骨髄, lit. "Giant Bone Serpent"): This puppet is composed of dozens of articulated, bladed joints made of bone. This was the first puppet that Soga Yotsugi provided for Kisei. The complexity of its design and variable uses was a good tool to train and improve Kisei's skill at manipulating puppet bodies. (B-rank) ::*'Poison Bite': The fangs of Hebi Kotsuzui are coated in a blood-thinning agent; any bites received by this puppet require medical assistance to stop the bleeding. (C-rank) ::*'Serpent Strike': The coiled body of Hebi Kotsuzui is capable of striking foes up to a distance the full length of its body, an astonishing twenty feet. This strike happens nigh instantaneously. (C-rank) ::*'Dual Serpent Strike': Hebi Kotsuzui is capable of attacking from multiple directions- its head can attack from one position, while its body can attack from another. This allows it to simultaneously attack and defend. (B-rank) ::*'Coiling Body': If Hebi Kotsuqui manages to enwrap an opponent, its crushing strength and bladed exterior tears him apart as it grinds its blades through the flesh of the enemy. The undulating body cleave through flesh like a saw-toothed blade. (B-rank) ::*'Lacerating Blades': The blade-like extrusions on the body of Hebi Kutsuzui are razor-sharp. Each one poses a risk to an attacker; an attacking limb risks laceration as Hebi Kotsuzui "blocks" the attack with its blades. (C-rank) ::*'Burrow': By rapidly rotating and undulating its body, Hebi Kotsuzui can burrow beneath the surface of the ground in order to attack foes as it bursts out from underneath their feet. Burrowing beneath the surface also provides this puppet with a defense against attacks. (C-rank) ::*'Chakra Thread Weave': Unlike most puppets, Hebi Kotsuqui is entirely hollow, except for a tightly-woven bundle of chakra threads. This weave reinforces Kisei's control over the puppet, enabling him to control each of the pieces independently. The bundle also improves the serpent's resistance to attacks that can sever the threads; the "signal" controlling the puppet can jump from one severed strand to another. Even if the body of Hebi Kotsuzui is shattered into multiple pieces, it is still capable of action. (B-rank) ::Shinto Rounin (しんと 浪人, lit. "Deadly Silent Lordless Samurai"): This twelve-foot tall, heavily armored puppet carries a massive falchion. Though slow and ponderous, this puppet boasts high attack power and defensive capabilities. (B-rank) ::*'Poison Gas': A compartment within the chest of Shinto Ronin contains a pressurized container filled with large quantities of a slow-acting, fatigue-inducing gas. This gas is released from Shinto Ronin through its faceplate. (C-rank) ::*'Great Might': The oversized falchion of Shinto Ronin can cleave large gashes through tree trunks, shattering and pulverizing the wood in the arc of its swing. Shinto Ronin's strength is high enough that a single attack is capable of bifurcating a human body with ease. (B-rank) ::*'Iron Body': The iron body of Shinto Ronin is highly resistant to physical attacks. Its high weight (approximately a ton) reduces Shinto Ronin's attack speed. Employing Shinto Ronin in environments that cannot support its weight can create problems as the heavy puppet sinks into the ground or breaks through the floor. (B-rank) ::*'Recessed Chakra Threads': The chakra threads within Shinto Rounin are recessed- cutting the threads within is not possible, although severing the control thread that connects it to Kisei is. (C-rank) ::Shiroarimodoki (白蟻擬, lit. "White Web-Spinning Imitator") A puppet-spider the size of a horse, Shiroarimodoki is Kisei's greatest puppet creation. It was designed by his master Soga, but Kisei constructed Shiroarimodoki by hand. (B-rank) ::*'Poison Bite': The bite of Shiroarimodoki and its subordinate spider-puppets delivers a slow-acting paralysis-inducing venom. As the dosage increases from multiple bites, so does the strength of the venom's effects. (C-rank) ::*'Blade Leg's: Each of the interior edges of the eight limbs of Shiroarimodoki are extremely sharp, allowing it to attack many times in rapid succession by flailing its legs at an enemy. (B-rank) ::*'Webbing': Shiroarimodoki's abdomen can generate vast quantities of sticky webbing. These spiderwebs are highly resilient to physical assault and can bear extraordinary weight, but like their real-world counterparts are susceptible to fire. (C-rank) ::*'Internal Compartment': There is a man-sized cavity within Shiroarimodoki's main body. This interior compartment provides Kisei with full cover, and enables him to control the body of Shiroarimodoki directly. (C-rank) ::*'Miniature Spider-puppets': Numerous smaller puppet spiders can be released from Shiroarimodoki. So long as these coin-sized spider-puppets are connected to Kisei via a chakra thread, he can see their surroundings by concentrating. (C-rank) ::Kugutsu Kouji (傀儡 好餌, lit. "Puppet Decoy"): These primitive mannequins serve many purposes: to distract, confuse, inconvenience and trick Kisei's opponents. Their simple construction and light frames make them easy to destroy, but also easy to replace. Kisei often rigs these with explosive tags for their uses in trap-laying and kawarimi. Kisei sometimes fabricates more elaborate versions of these puppets for espionage. (C-rank) Ninjutsu *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Bunshin no Jutsu] (分身の術, lit. "Clone Technique"): Kisei typically employs a variant of this technique on top of pre-existing human-like puppet decoys in order to deceive opponents. The puppet bodies impart physicality and threat to opponents, while the exterior Buunshin shell fools visual senses. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Threads Chakura no Ito] (チャクラの糸, lit. "Chakra Threads"): This is Kisei's favorite technique. Its utility is limitless in the hands of a creative individual. Kisei typically employs these threads to automate his puppets, to place and trigger traps remotely, and to absorb chakra from multiple sources at a range. He also uses these threads as a form of transportation, by swinging and flinging himself from one location to another like some kind of arachnid-themed super hero. Kisei is capable of firing a chakra thread from each fingertip in order to restrict his opponent's movement and disable their use of jutsu. An entrapped enemy finds it exceedingly difficult to perform jutsu as his chakra is sapped out of him just as fast as he can release it. By deliberately using the bare minimum amount of chakra necessary, Kisei can make his chakra threads practically invisible to the naked eye. ::[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Wire_Threads Chakura Sen no Ito] (チャクせんラの糸, lit. "Chakra Wire Threads") is an advanced version of the original Chakra Threads ninjutsu. Kisei's experiments into the shape manipulation of chakra threads has born fruit; he has developed a chakra thread that is capable of cutting. Thanks to the fact that the integrity of chakra threads can be enhanced by chakra flow, this allows the cutting power of Chakra Wire Threads to greatly exceed that of conventional Wire Strings. Kisei gained inspiration for this technique after observing a pair of samurai demonstrate the Samurai Sabre Technique. (B-rank) *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Suppression_Technique Chakra Suppression Technique]: Kisei takes some risk when using this technique for extended periods. His body becomes gradually weaker as he slowly starves. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Henge no Jutsu] (変化の術, lit. "Transformation Technique"): Kisei's skill with this technique is good, but he finds maintaining it challenging. The continuous chakra expenditure of this technique rapidly diminishes his chakra supply. Kisei can't maintain this form for long periods of time without risking running out of chakra. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Kawarimi no Jutsu] (変わり身の術, lit. "Body Replacement Technique"): Kisei only uses this technique in life-or-death situations due to its steep chakra cost and preparation. *[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Light_Shield_Block Kikō Junbū] (機光盾封, lit. "Mechanical Light Shield Block"): After being soundly defeated by Team Karui after trying to steal a headband from them, Kisei nursed his bruises and contemplated on a means of avoiding beatings in the future. Yoshitsune offered up knowledge of this technique as a temporary countermeasure against physical assaults. The continuous chakra output of this technique rapidly drains Kisei's limited chakra supply. For Kisei to power Kiko Junbo for any extended periods requires a network of chakra threads connected Kisei to other sources of chakra (such as trees or other flora). *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice Ki Nobori no Shugyō] (木登り修業, lit. "Tree Climbing Practice"): This was the first technique that Kisei mastered, and it was through this technique that he discovered the specifics of his unique condition. He's become skilled enough with this technique to maintain his grip with any part of his body, rather than only his feet. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice Suimen Hokō no Gyō] (水面歩行の業, lit. "Water Surface Water Walking Practice"): Kisei's skill with this technique is sub-standard. Something about his chakra absorption makes it next to impossible for him to remain stationary on the water without falling in. He can only employ this technique when running over relatively flat and calm water. Fuinjutsu Kisei only has a very basic understanding of fuinjutsu, and then only because it's a requirement of puppetcraft; the points at which a chakra thread touches a puppet body require seals for their more complex features, such as special techniques. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique]: This most basic of Fuinjutsu allows Kisei to store his puppets and other supplies in scroll-form. He often employs this technique in combination with chakra threads in order to rig traps and activate them from range. Taijutsu Kisei's skill in hand-to-hand combat is poor, and his skinny and short body affords him no advantages in terms of power when attacking or grappling. The little skill he does possess deals primarily with keeping opponents at range. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Spider_Web_Unrolling Sairento Kiringu] (無音殺人術, lit. "Soundless Murder Technique"): Kisei's preferred method of dealing with enemies is to attack them from surprise and defeat them before they can mount a defense or alert their allies. He often employs his chakra threads as a garrote in order to silently incapacitate opponents. *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu] (手裏剣術, lit. "Sword Hidden in the Hand Techniques): Kisei is a crack shot with thrown weapons, being able to place kunai and shuriken with a high degree of accuracy at a long range. He sometimes attaches chakra threads to his thrown projectiles in order to change the trajectory of them mid-flight. Equipment *Explosive Tags *Kunai *Shuriken *Poison * *Sealing Tags